El verdadero origen (one-shot)
by nightwolf132871
Summary: Un AU (Altern Universe, Universo Alterno) donde Lincoln se entera de su verdadera historia de nacimiento y el como termino con sus actuales "padres"


**Hola gente espero que estén bien, seguramente se preguntaran porque me enfoque en hacer esta mini historia en lugar de seguir con otro capitulo del Gemelo Perdido, no se preocupen por eso, simplemente tuve inspiración de sobra y tuve ganas de crear este mini fic, bueno sin mas preámbulos que empiece**

* * *

Justo después de que Lincoln conociera su verdadera historia de nacimiento, corrió directo a su cuarto para inventar otra historia para contar en su clase al día siguiente

-Crees que lo aya creído Lynn?-preguntó Rita bastante insegura

Al escuchar esto Lincoln volvió a las escaleras y se escondió para poder espiar la conversación de sus padres

-Claro que si cariño, tu no te preocupes por eso, el doctor nos dijo que solo nosotros tres sabríamos de ese acuerdo-dijo Lynn sr bastante despreocupado

Al escuchar esto, Lincoln sin dudarlo corrió de regreso a su habitación y tomó su walkie-talkie para hablar con Clyde

-Clyde, necesito que regreses a mi casa ahora!-dijo Lincoln bastante alarmado y preocupado

-Wow relájate amigo, qué pasó?-preguntó Clyde algo preocupado por el tono de voz del peliblanco

-Es demasiado importante como para discutirlo en walkie-talkie, ven rápido ahora!-dijo Lincoln bastante angustiado

-De acuerdo, voy en camino-dijo Clyde cortando la transmisión y regresando a toda prisa a la casa de su mejor amigo

* * *

Cuando Clyde llegó a la casa Loud, Lincoln no dijo ni una sola palabra, simplemente lo agarro del brazo y lo jalo directo al ático para intentar tener algo de privacidad

-Que pasa amigo?-dijo Clyde empezando a preocuparse

-Amigo, creo que la historia que nos contaron mis padres es falsa-dijo Lincoln dejando impactado a Clyde

-Que?! Porque dices eso?-preguntó Clyde bastante alarmado y preocupado

-Porque escuche a mis padres hablar sobre eso y dijeron que ellos y un doctor son los únicos que saben de un "acuerdo" que hicieron con respecto a eso-explicó Lincoln dejando pálido del asombro a su amigo

-Pero tuve una idea para averiguar la verdad-dijo Lincoln obteniendo toda la atención de su amigo

-Y cuál es?-preguntó Clyde bastante nervioso

-Es un plan A y un plan B: El plan A sería ir al hospital donde nací y conseguir respuestas del día en que nací y el plan B es ir a hacerles unas preguntas a la pareja de cabello blanco que vimos hace rato-explico Lincoln dejando pensativo a Clyde

-Pero como conseguiríamos respuestas en el hospital?-preguntó Clyde con intriga

-Para eso es el plan B, por si no logramos nada en el hospital-dijo Lincoln aclarándole la duda a Clyde

-Y como le haríamos esas preguntas a esa pareja que vimos?-pregunto Clyde dejando pensativo al peliblanco

-Aun no lo se, pensare en algo cuando vayamos de camino-respondió Lincoln mientras pensaba en ello

-Ademas, como iriamos al hospital sin que tus hermanas lo sepan, porque me imagino que no quieres que lo sepan verdad?-pregunto Clyde dejando aun mas pensativo a Lincoln

-Descuida, podemos ir en bicicleta y no, no quiero que mis hermanas se enteren de esto... aun-dijo Lincoln respondiendo la ultima duda de su amigo

-Pero que pasara si todo esto resulta ser cierto?Como lo tomarian tus hermanas?-dijo Clyde dejando blanco y aun mas preocupado a Lincoln ya que no habia pensado en ello

-Yo...No lo se, amo a mis hermanas pero necesito saver la verdad-dijo Lincoln sorprendiendo un poco a Clyde ya que este penso que asi dejaria de buscar respuestas...por un tiempo almenos

-Bueno, mejor nos ponemos en marcha-dijo Lincoln saliendo del ático siendo acompañado por Clyde

-Que estaban haciendo aya arriba?-preguntó Lori sorprendiendo a ambos chicos

-L-L-Lori?!-dijo Clyde para eventualmente desmayarse

-Oh, eeeeehh… estábamos… leyendo cómics-dijo Lincoln fingiendo una sonrisa para intentar engañar a Lori

-Lincoln.. si no me dices la verdad te convertiré en un pretzel humano! literalmente te escuche decir que no queríamos que nos enteráramos de algo, que es?-dijo Lori amenazando a Lincoln y alertando al resto de sus hermanas provocando que todas salieran de sus habitaciones para ver que estaba pasando

-Que está pasando aquí?-preguntó Luna bastante intrigada

Segundos después, todas las hermanas rodearon a Lincoln, algunas con cara de curiosidad y otras con preocupación por lo que pasaba entre su único hermano y la mayor de la familia

-Y bien Lincoln?-preguntó Lori dándole un ultimátum a su hermano menor

-yo…..eehh…..*sigh*… está bien, no quería contarles sobre esto para que no se preocuparan…pero...sospecho que mis padres…..no son mis verdaderos padres-dijo Lincoln dejando en shock a algunas hermanas mientras que otras simplemente se echaron a reír

-JAJAJAJA, Oh vamos Lincoln, eso es aún más ridículo que esa ves que creíamos que nos echarían a la calle!-dijo Lori mientras empezaba a llorar por tanto reír

-Hermano, estas seguro de eso?-dijo Luna con bastante seriedad

Al oír esto todas las hermanas prestaron atención a Lincoln para ver que más tenía que decir

-Por que mentiría o bromearia sobre algo así?-respondió Lincoln dejando pensativas y sin palabras a todas y cada una de sus hermanas

-Oh vamos, seguramente entendiste mal su conversación-dijo Lynn dejando pensativas a algunas hermanas recordando aquella ves que Lincoln mal interpreto una conversación con sus padres atraves del ducto de ventilación que conecta con el baño y la habitación con sus padres

-Ademas los escuche hablar de que inventaron la historia que me contaron y que hicieron un trato con un médico ese día y que son los únicos que lo saben-dijo Lincoln dejando aún más impactadas a sus hermanas

-Y la verdad no creo que me vayan a decir la verdad jamás-dijo Lincoln al borde del llanto

-Bueno, esto no lo podemos dejar así-dijo Luna intentando motivar a todas sus hermanas para hacer algo al respecto

-Tiene razón, tenemos que exigirles respuestas a nuestros padres-dijo Luan apoyando a Luna

-Definitivamente-dijo Lynn apoyando la causa de su hermana mayor

-Si, vamos-dijo Lori bajando las escaleras siendo seguida por todos sus hermanos -Adiós a mis planes- dijo Lincoln para sí mismo mientras seguí a sus hermanas

* * *

-Hola chicos, hay algún problema?-preguntó Rita al notar las caras enojadas de todas sus hijas

-Como está eso de que hicieron un trato con un médico el día que nació Lincoln?!-preguntó Lori bastante enojada con sus padres dejándolos mas que impactados al escuchar dicha declaración

-Oh… uuuuuh…nosotros…..-intentó decir Lynn sr bastante angustiado por la situación

-Mis verdaderos padres si son la pareja de cabello blanco que vimos Clyde y yo, verdad?-dijo Lincoln entre lágrimas

-hijo… no queríamos decirte la verdad porque sabíamos que… te dolería demasiado escucharla-dijo Rita sediento ante sus hijos

-Entonces es cierto?-preguntó Luan al vorde del llanto como el resto de sus hermanas incluyendo a Lisa y Lucy

-si…pero no es como crees que es-dijo Lynn sr intentando parar el llanto de todos sus hijos

-Entonces como es?-preguntó Lincoln aún entre lágrimas empezando a enfurecer

-Esa pareja que vieron tú y Clyde seguramente si son tus verdaderos padres-dijo Rita dejando confundidos a todos sus hijos por la eleccion de palabras que utilizo

-A que te refieres con "seguramente"?-preguntó Luna

-La verdad es que si tuvimos otra hija pero….-dijo Rita intentando evitar el llanto por los dolorosos recuerdos de aquel día-No lo logro-finalizó Rita en llanto

-A que te refieres con eso?-preguntó Lynn

-Verán, ese día tuvimos otra niña en el hospital… pero algo salió mal durante el parto y no logró sobrevivir-explicó Lynn sr mientras consolaba a Rita mientras esta no paraba de llorar en su hombro

-Al enterarnos de esto estábamos devastados… pero el doctor que atendió el parto de su madre nos propuso algo que nos pareció un milagro-dijo Lynn sr dejando intrigados a todos sus hijos

-Al parecer una pareja tuvo que abandonar a su bebé por que estaban en una crisis económica o algo así y no podían cuidar a su bebé-explicó Lynn sr dejando boquiabiertos a todos sus hijos mientras algunas de las chicas empezaban a ver a Lincoln cuando entendieron a donde se dirigía esa historia

-Así que el doctor nos preguntó si nos gustaría adoptar a ese bebé… era eso o un orfanato-dijo Lynn sr apunto de llorar

-y ese bebé… eras tú Lincoln-dijo Lynn sr mientras dos hilos de lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-Vaya…eso si no me lo esperaba-dijo Lori bastante impactada

-Entonces…en pocas palabras, soy… adoptado?-preguntó Lincoln con un rio de lágrimas en sus ojos pero con un tono de voz bastante calmado

Lo único que hizo Lynn sr en respuesta fue asentir lentamente, despues de confirmar las sospechas de Lincoln, todas sus hermanas rompieron en llanto como nunca antes lo habian echo

-Es… es duro enterase de eso, pero… no me importa-dijo Lincoln ganando las miradas sorprendidas de todos los presentes- lo único que me importa es que seguimos siendo una familia feliz y unida-dijo Lincoln conmoviendo a sus padres

Al momento de terminar esa frase, Lincoln corrió con sus padres envistiéndolos con un abrazo, para eventualmente ser acompañados por el resto de las chicas para así quedar en un gran abrazo familiar

* * *

 **En verdad espero que les aya gustado este mini fic que hice, recalco lo que dije al inicio: no se preocupen, aun seguiré trabajando en El Gemelo Perdido, les prometo que se viene u nuevo capitulo pronto, cualquier duda o comentario dejen su review, espero verlos en un futuro no muy lejano**


End file.
